365 Days
by Scorpica
Summary: Based on Echanted Movie 2007—Hanya karena tertimpa sebuah buku mantra kuno, Natsu tersesat dari dunia ruang waktu dan berakhir hingga terpental jauh pada abad ke-21. Dimana tak sengaja, ia bertemu dengan Lucy, seorang gadis yang mempunyai hubungan buruk dengan ayahnya. #NatsuLucy#


**[A/N] Agar mudah mengerti, saya kasih settingnya dulu, fic ini memang sulit dimengerti pasalnya ini gabungan CANON, juga AU. Setting; Lisanna tak terhisap ke Edolas, dan anggap Lucy dan Sabertooth tak ada di Earthland, tapi di abad ke 21. Okay? Kalau mengerti silakan _scroll_ ke bawah, kalau tidak tekan back sekarang juga! /maksa XD**

**End, Thanks for some review for my fic! Enjoy this one!**

**[snowypon present]**

**365 DAYS  
****Chapter 1—The Good Beginnings?**

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

"Sebenarnya, apa yang sedang kau cari, Lisanna?" Ucap Natsu dengan menyilangkan tangannya menandakan bahwa ia tak suka berada lama-lama di sini—Terlebih aroma buku-buku usang membuatnya semakin risih dengan perpustakaan tua di bawah serikat ini. "Dan... bisakah kau temukan lebih cepat?"

"Aku sedang berusaha, Natsu... Tapi, buku yang diinginkan Mira-_Nee_ ini benar-benar susah sekali dicari." Beberapa kali Lisanna memilah judul-judul buku, tapi tak kunjung menemukan buku yang dicari sang kakak tertuanya—Ia menghela nafas panjang. Lelah. Ini memang pekerjaan yang merepotkan, beruntung yang meminta adalah kakaknya sendiri kalau tidak ia sudah pasti menolaknya.

"Memangnya buku apa yang Mira cari?"

"Resep masakan."

"HEKH? Ja-ja-jadi..." Natsu seakan tertusuk berat oleh perkataan Lisanna, pasalnya ia membuang waktunya selama dua jam ini hanya untuk berdiri memandangi Lisanna mencari resep masakan di perpustakaan yang mayoritasnya hanyalah buku sejarah. Tiba-tiba, tubuhnya lemas dan seketika ambruk ke lantai kayu itu, "kau ini... bagaimana bisa aku bisa tertipu taring macanmu itu?"

"Hehe, _Gomen ne_, Natsu!" Lisanna terkekeh pelan, ia menuruni tangga lipat dari rak buku paling atas dengan membawa satu buku tebal kecoklatan juga berdebu. Seringaian licik muncul di wajahnya sesaat melihat Natsu masih asyik berguling-guling di lantai. Dengan permulaan menghirup udara sekitar dan ia pun mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mengepulkan debu buku yang dipegangnya kepada Natsu. "Fyuuh~"

"Lisanaaaaa~!" Natsu refleks bangun meronta-ronta dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya disusul dengan mulutnya yang terbatuk-batuk.

Lisanna hanya bisa memhamburkan tawanya yang pecah sembari memegangi erat perutnya yang mengerang kesakitan. Natsu bertubi-tubi terus merutuki Lisanna akan perbuatannya, ia terus memundurkan dirinya hingga menabrak rak buku di pojok perpustakaan, "Lisanna, awas ka—" Ya, bertubi-tubi pula, ia ketumpahan sial, salah satu buku tebal jatuh dan membekas benjolan telak di kepalanya.

"Huh—? Hei, Natsu! Cahaya apa di sekelilingmu itu?" Lisanna menghentikan tawanya seketika sekelebat cahaya menyelimuti dan menghisap Natsu masuk ke dalam salah satu halaman buku yang memberikannya benjolan itu—Kemudian tiba-tiba tertutup dan lenyap saat tanpa sisa debu atau bukti sekalipun. "Natsu?"

• **February 2011 **•

Lucy memandangi lekat kota malam yang begitu indah dengan lampu-lampu kota berlomba-lomba untuk menerangi jalan, sayangnya hati benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan suasana. Sedari tadi, ia hanya mengutak-ngatik ponselnya tanpa tujuan yang jelas, matanya pun terlihat kosong—seolah melarikan diri dari tumpukan masalah yang telah mentikam otaknya selama beberapa minggu ini. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pagar kuil pinggir kota itu, saat sunyi—tempat yang pas untuk merelaksasikan pikiran.

Ia membanting ponselnya hingga layarnya menjadi retak—ia tetap memasang tampang 'masa bodoh' akan hal itu, mencengkram kepalanya yang pening dengan kedua tangannya, frustasi. Jaket kulitnya direkatkannya makin dalam, hawa dingin malam—apalagi dengan ketinggian tiga meter di atas kota ini—mengakibatkan tubuhnya mulai mengigil. Tindakan nekat karena masalah sepele ini memang sudah berkali-kali ia lakukan dan ia sama sekali tak pernah terserang penyakit berat, paling-paling hanya flu ringan yang dapat disembuhkan dengan tidur seharian.

_**BRAAAAAK—!**_

"Huh—?" Lucy membalikan wajahnya, menoleh pada asal suara.

"—_Na-nani_? Ini dimana? Hei! Kau siapa?"

Lucy menatap dengan pandangan sewot pada lelaki itu, sudah hatinya sedang kacau sekarang malah muncul orang aneh pula yang bertanya-tanya tak jelas—Tidak, tidak sekarang! Ia tidak bisa meladeni orang aneh ini lebih lama, itu sama saja memperburuk kondisinya, jadi ia memutuskan untuk hendak pergi meninggalkannya.

"Hei! Tunggu!" Lelaki berambut merah muda itu dengan gesit mencengkram pergelangan tangan Lucy berusaha menahannya, "oi... Aku belum selesai bicara."

Lucy menghentikan langkahnya sesaat ingin menuruni tangga, raut kesal terukir di wajahnya, lelaki itu ia sama sekali tak memikirkan suasana dirinya. "Hah... Lalu, ada urusan apa denganku?"

"Dimana ini?" Tanyanya singkat.

"Tokyo."

"Kau siapa?"

"Lucy." Cengkraman itu mulai mengendur, ini saatnya untuk kabur dari orang aneh itu. "Maaf, aku sedang terburu-buru."

Lucy memacu langkah demi langkah dengan cepat, ia tahu tindakannya pasti akan memicu orang aneh itu untuk mengejarnya kembali dan akan bertanya-tanya tak jelas—Ia tak memperdulikan sama sekali umpatan kesal yang diluncurkan dari mulut lelakinya itu, yang ia pikirkan sekarang hanyalah pulang dan berharap hari akan segera berakhir ketika ia menutup matanya nanti.

"Kh! Perempuan ini susah sekali diajak bicara." Pemuda itu mengerutkan dahinya, ia kembali mengejarnya lagi sebelum nada panggilan ponsel Lucy berdering kencang dibalik semak-semak. "Apalah itu..." Ia memutuskan untuk menunda pengejarannya dan mulai mengandalkan pendengarannya yang tajam, tak perlu membuang banyak waktu ia sudah dapat menemukannya di balik salah satu semak-belukar.

Layar yang telah retak itu memunculkan suatu kata-kata;

_**Incomming Calls—Father**_

Ia meremas ponsel tersebut, dan melanjutkan pengejarannya.

* * *

Udara dingin malam seakan mengoreskan cakaran pada kulitnya, kakinya pun seperti ingin lepas dari rangkanya. Lucy berhenti di sebuah emperan toko yang telah tutup dengan nafas terengah-engah, ia yakin ia telah lama berlari dan pasti orang aneh itu sudah tak mengejarnya lagi. "Ha-hah-hah~ Aku lelah..." Ia pun jatuh terduduk di salah satu kedai makanan yang berpalangkan tanda tutup.

"—Yo, Lucy!"

Lucy mengadahkan kepalanya, dan mendapati cengiran di wajah orang berpakaian aneh itu. '_Apaan maksudnya dengan logat sok kenalnya itu?_' Lucy masih merasakan atmosfer canggung yang membatasi keduanya. "Kau... Untuk apa kau mengejarku sampai kemari?" Tanya Lucy dengan nada kesal.

"Ya... Itu, untuk mengembalikan ini... Ini punyamu, 'kan?" Lelaki itu lalu menyodorkan ponsel Lucy, "barang itu tak pernah berhenti berbunyi sedari tadi." Lanjutnya.

Lucy tampak ragu-ragu, tapi dengan sebuah anggukan kecil dari lelaki itu perlahan ia mulai meraih ponselnya.

_**7 Incomming Calls—Father **_

Ia terkesiap pelan memandangi layar beretak tersebut. Kemudian ia menekan tombol 'on/off' dari ponsel itu dan memasukkannya segera ke dalam saku celana pendeknya, "hanya itukah?"

"Ya... Sebenarnya bukan hanya itu," tepat sasaran. Ia tak mungkin rela berlari jauh hanya untuk mengembalikan ponselnya, bukan? Mana ada lagi orang seperti itu di dunia ini?

"Lalu?" Kata Lucy masih acuh tak acuh.

"Mungkin kau tidak percaya, tapi aku baru saja masuk ke sebuah buku dan tiba-tiba aku terdampar di sini." Ujarnya sembari menggaruk-garukkan belakang kepalanya.

"Aku memang tidak percaya." Lucy makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada lututnya, kakinya yang jenjang tanpa dibaluti apapun itu terlihat begitu kedinginan—Udara malam memang tidak cocok dengan gadis bertubuh ramping dan berpakaian minim seperti dirinya. "Huh~" Ia membuang uapan nafas hangat di telapak tangannya dan menggesek-gesekannya, sepintas mencari kehangatan.

"Hn? Kau kedinginan?"

"Tentu saja! Dan ini semua karenamu!"

Pemuda itu merosotkan dirinya, lalu duduk dengan menyilangkan kedua kakinya dan menghadap pupil mata karamel Lucy. Lucy menghindari sorotan mata itu dengan memalingkan wajahnya, ia merasakan firasat buruk akan hal ini. "Jangan macam-macam!" ujar Lucy defensif.

"Tenang saja! Aku akan menghangatkanmu..." Dari lengan kekar sebelah kanannya, lelaki berambut merah muda itu mengeluarkan secercah api kecil dari telapak tangannya dan menyodorkannya kembali pada Lucy. Lucy membelalak matanya, '_HEKH? Da-dari dunia mana dia sampai bisa mengeluarkan api begitu?_'

"Cepat matikan! Kau mau menghanguskan kedai ini?" Bentak Lucy seraya mengatupkan telapak tangan lelaki itu dengan kedua tangannya yang dingin membeku. Hangat, ingin sekali ia mengunci posisi tangannya pada telapak tangan bagai tungku perapaian itu. Wajahnya menimbulkan semburat malu, lelaki itu hanya tersenyum lebar akan tingkah laku Lucy, untuk sementara itu ia rasa tak akan ada orang yang melihatnya—ia akan menahan tangannya dalam kurung waktu yang singkat ini, hanya sampai tangannya ini berhenti bergetar.

"_A-anata no namae_?" Tanya Lucy dengan tampang gugup, "aku 'kan belum tahu namamu..."

"Natsu. Natsu Dragnell"

"Kau darimana?"

"Magnolia."

"Apa itu kota dimana para penyihir tinggal?"

"Ya—Darimana kau tahu?"

"Kau bisa mengeluarkan api dari tanganmu, ya, berarti kau pasti penyihir, 'kan?" Lucy mulai menikmati pembincangan ini, sama sekali tak disangka akan harinya akan berakhir lebih indah daripada yang ia bayangkan. Ia terus tersenyum, tanpa sadar tangannya telah menetap lama di telapak tangan Natsu.

"Ah, ya... Begitulah..."

"Uhm, kau punya tempat tinggal, Natsu?"

Natsu sebenarnya sangat tak mengharapkan hal itu diucapkan di saat-saat demikian, jadi ia memilih untuk membungkam mulutnya dan memberikan sebuah gelengan pada Lucy—Setidaknya, jangan bawa urusan-urusan sejenis itu dalam pengenalan pertama, Lucy yang menyadari akan kesalahan dalam pengucapannya langsung menariknya kembali. "Ah, _Gomen ne_, Natsu! Aku tida—"

"—Tidak, aku mengerti."

Lucy bisa menarik nafas lega sekarang, "aku mengerti. Kau boleh tinggal di apartemenku untuk beberapa hari ini." Ia pun lalu melepaskan tangannya dari telapak tangan Natsu, hendak berdiri dan berjalan di rentetan toko yang gelap itu. Sekilas menoleh ke belakang dan mengisyaratkan Natsu untuk mengikutinya. "Ayo, di rumahku ada banyak makanan, lho!"

"Yeeaaah~!" Natsu refleks mengubah raut wajah terpuruknya menjadi cengiran lebar seperti biasa, bangkit berdiri seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas, ia sangat siap untuk mengisi kekosongan lambung yang sudah hampir kosong-melompong itu.

Lucy sempat berpikir kembali dalam langkah-langkahnya menuju jalan pulang. Pertama, ia tahu orang pasti bisa memandangnya jelek dengan membawa masuk seorang lelaki ke dalam kamar seorang gadis—apalagi, ia sudah dicap sebagai anak tunggal dan tidak mempunyai kerabat dekat seorang laki-laki. Kedua, jika ia telah mendefinisikan Natsu sebagai bocah polos dan jelas tidak akan berbuat hal diluar nalar, pastilah ia tidak harus memasalahkan keperawanannya. Ketiga, jika diingat-ingat Natsu adalah seorang _penyihir_! Ia tak akan tahu apa yang akan diperbuatnya dengan apartemenna nanti—mungkin saja bisa membakarnya?

"Natsu," panggil Lucy. "Kau tidak akan berbuat macam-macam, 'kan?" Oke. Ini adalah pertanyaan paling bodoh yang pernah ia katakan; _well_... mana ada orang jahat mau mengakui perbuatan jahatnya?

"Tenang saja!" Jawabnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Lucy. "Selagi kau memberiku makanan, kau bisa pegang kata-kataku!"

Balasan tersebut memancing Lucy untuk memukuli pundaknya. "Ow, memangnya salah aku apa?" Natsu menyunggingkan senyum jahil seraya merangkul sebelah tangannya di leher Lucy—ia tersentak, lagi-lagi tubuh hangat bak selimut pelengkap tidurnya itu kembali menempel pada tubuhnya yang dingin, kiranya ia tak membalas, toh... ia pun menyukainya.

'_Tak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan. Ini sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa ia bukan orang jahat—suruhan ayah lagi._' Lucy menatap ke jalan depan—seolah menyanggah seringaian jahil itu dari matanya. Keheningan yang tercipta dari kedua orang itu pecah seketika Lucy menarik syal Natsu dan memukul pundaknya lagi, "jangan jahil, Natsu!"

* * *

Natsu terbatu sesaat mendongakan kepalanya ke atas langit, apartemen itu tinggi sekali—bahkan Kardia Catherdal di Magnolia kalah ketinggiannya dengan apartemen tempat tinggal Lucy—lantai teratas apartemen itu samar-samar tak terlihat dari pandangan mata. "Kau kaget? Masih banyak menara tinggi lainnya di kota ini." Lucy terkekeh kecil, kalau diperhatikan baik-baik Natsu seperti orang udik yang baru ke kota, tapi dengan bermodal wajah keren dirinya mana mungkin orang menyadarinya?

"Di dalamnya ada lebih dari 2000 kamar dan 45 lantai, dengan arsitektur modern dibangun selama 2 tahun, dan menghabiskan dana sebanyak miliyaran dolar Amerika. Terakhir, apartemen ini sukses dengan menarik peminatnya dari berbagai pelosok negara." Celoteh Lucy bangga, Natsu makin melongo—setengah mengerti.

"Sampai kapan kau mau terus di luar? Ayo, masuk!"

Sahutan Lucy membuat lamunan Natsu membuyar dan segera mengekor di belakangnya.

"Ka-kamarmu di lantai berapa memangnya?"

"Tiga puluh."

"Ekh? Jangan bercanda! Kita tak mungkin menaiki tangga sampai lantai segitu, 'kan?"

"Kau mestinya yang jangan bercanda! Di abad ini sudah ada _lift_!"

"Lift? Makanan apa itu?"

"Itu bukan makanan, bodoh." Lucy menghentakkan kakinya berhenti di depan sebuah lift, susah sekali berbicara dengan orang udik. "Tapi ini!"

"Ini yang namanya lift?" Natsu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "bagaimana cara kerjanya?"

Dengan pikiran dongkolnya, Lucy menekan tombol 'up' dari dinding lift itu. Tak lama kemudian pintu lift bergeser terbuka, Natsu malah terdiam, otomatis ia menyorotkan matanya lagi pada Lucy.

Lucy menekuk wajahnya cemberut, "sana masuk! Buat apa kau memandangiku?" Lalu, mendorong Natsu masuk ke dalam.

Ia pun masuk ke dalam lift dengan kesal dan menekan keras tombol bernomor 30 di sebelah pintu lift itu. "Kita akan naik."

"—Ough!"

"Ada apa la—" Lucy memutar kepala dan mendapati Natsu dengan panik menutup mulutnya yang ingin memuntah sesuatu. "Hei? Kau tak bilang padaku mempunyai mabuk transportasi?" Pekik Lucy ikut-ikutan panik.

'_Kau tak menanyakannya, bodoh!_' batin Natsu menjawab sengit.

Dan, ya... Pasangan bodoh itu kembali berulah.

_**Ting!**_

Lucy merangkulkan lengan Natsu dan memanggulnya keluar dari lift. Demi, Tuhan... Tubuhnya itu sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang ringan! "Jika kau sudah merasakan baikan, cepatlah sadar! Ini sangat... merepotkanku... bodoh!" Sekuat tenaga ia memanggul Natsu—yang masih menahan kuat agar seisi mulutnya tak tumpah, ia malah tambah muak dengan Lucy yang melempar balik kata 'bodoh'-nya.

Beruntung, malam ini lorong kamarnya sangat sepi, ya... Jadi tak ada yang perlu dicemaskan dengan keadaannya bersama Natsu sekarang—jangan sampai ia disangka membawa orang yang mabuk berat ke dalam kamarnya.

_**Tak!**_

Sepatu _loubutin _itu akhirnya menghentakan dirinya di depan pintu kamar apartemen Lucy. Sebelah tangan Lucy mengobrak-abrik kantong celana pendeknya, mencari kartu yang merupakan kunci dari pintu kamar itu, kosong...? '_Aku yakin menaruh di kantong sebelah kanan._' Ia lalu memindahkan tangannya ke kantong sebelah kiri, namun hasilnya sama saja nihil—ia menoleh ke Natsu dan tertawa kikuk.

"Kh...! Jangan... bilang kalau kau menghilangkan kuncinya."

Lucy hanya tersenyum kaku dan berkata pendek, "tunggu sebentar di sini." Dan memacu langkahnya cepat menuju arah lift yang dilalui tadi. "Jangan kemana-mana, Natsu!" lanjutnya setengah berteriak.

Natsu menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok dengan lemas serta tangan disilangkan, rasa mulanya mulai mengurang, tetapi ia masih trauma dengan alat transportasi aneh bernama lift itu.

_**Tap. Tap. Tap.**_

"Huh?" Dentuman langkah itu otomatis mengarahkan pandangannya pada asal suara itu, perasaannya mengatakan bahwa Lucy baru saja pergi, masa' sudah datang kembali—cepat sekali. Tapi bukanlah sosok gadis pirang yang dijumpai matanya, melainkan sosok gadis berambut putih pendek mirip sekali dengan, "Lisanna?"

"Eh?" Pekik gadis itu sesaat Natsu mencengkram tangannya. "Lisanna? Aku bukan—"

"Kau..." Natsu menatap lekat warna kecoklatan yang mengambang dari mata gadis itu, "ah... Maaf! Aku salah orang."

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa." Gadis itu tersenyum tipis dan menarik tangannya dari cengkraman Natsu yang mengendur. "Permisi."

"—Natsu!" panggil Lucy terengah-engah dari kejauhan.

Ia tersentak di balik lamunannya, dan membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Lucy yang tengah berlarian dengan menggengam sebongkah kunci di tangan. "Lucy...?"

Kunci yang digenggamnya itu langsung dimasukan ke dalam lubang kunci di pintu kamar apartemennya, "Ayo, masuk!" Kemudian menyalakan sekring listrik dengan menaruh sebuah kartu di _Card Place_ di sebelah pintu kamarnya. Ia menengok ke belakang, Natsu tak kunjung masuk walaupun ia sudah mempersilakannya—ia malah terdiam memandangi ujung lorong. "Natsu... Ada apa?"

"Eh—Ah! Tidak! Ayo, ayo masuk! Lalu kita makan!" Teriaknya sambil menggiring Lucy masuk lagi ke dalam kamarnya, sementara Lucy mengangkat alisnya dan mulai mengembungkan sedikit pipinya.

'_Apaan dia seenaknya mendorongku paksa masuk, tanpa harus tahu masalahnya? Eh... atau mungkin dia ingat tentang kehidupan di dunia asalnya?_' Lucy masih memikirkan lebih jauh tingkah laku Natsu seraya menghentikan dorongan Natsu. "Kau... Memikirkan apa?"

"Akh—! Tidak. Hanya sedikit ilusinasi, mungkin?"

"Kalau ada apa-apa, berbicaralah secara frontal. Aku tidak suka orang yang tertutup begitu."

"Ya... Baiklah."

Lucy kurang meyakini pengakuan Natsu itu, '_mungkin... sulit baginya untuk mengungkapkan sesuatu dari dunia asalnya?_' Ia pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala untuk mengusir pikiran 'keingintahuan'-nya itu, dan melenggang ke dapur. "Kau mau makan apa, Natsu?" Tanya-nya dari balik dapur.

"Apapun itu yang penting makanan!" Ia melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Lucy ke dapur yang merangkap pula sebagai ruang makan. Dan memperhatikan gerak-gerik Lucy di sebuah lemari es, "benda apa lagi itu...?" Lalu mendelik penuh makna pada alat elektronik itu—pasalnya seluruh benda abad sekarang benar-benar membuatnya gila.

"Ini Lemari es, tempat untuk mengawetkan makanan." Jawab Lucy seraya mengambil sepotong daging sapi dari _freezer_, dan menaruhnya pada sebidang kayu tempat pemotong daging. "Kau bisa menaruh makanan supaya tidak basi di sana."

"Uhm..." Penasaran, ia pun membuka hati-hati pintu lemari es itu dan mengambil soda kalengan dingin dari sana. "Aku minta ini. Boleh?"

"Ambil sesukamu." Gubris Lucy yang masih sibuk bergelut dalam kegiatan masak-memasaknya.

Natsu menutup pintu lemari es itu dan menjumpai kalender mungil yang menempel di pintunya. "Minggu, 13 Februari 2011."

"Ng?" Sekilas ia menunda aktivitasnya, sedikit terkejut atas perkataaan Natsu. "Lalu?"

"Berarti... Aku terhempas jauh sekali!" Teriaknya keras membahana di seluruh ruangan dapur—Lucy bahkan sangat menyesal karena sudah menanyakannya.

* * *

Lucy menyunggingkan senyuman, setidaknya untuk hari ini—atau beberapa hari ke depan ia takkan menanggung kesepian yang tercipta di kamar sebesar ini. Walaupun hal-hal aneh yang dilakukan Natsu, bocah yang tersesat dari dunia antah-berantah itu makin menjadi sekalipun, ia tidak bisa mengelak bahwa ia menyukai suasana hangat seperti err... keluarga ini. Raut wajahnya agak memudar, ia meneguk perlahan air putih di meja makan dan menatap dengan senyuman yang agak rancu pada Natsu yang sibuk melahap habis _hamburg steak_-nya.

"Kau tak rindu dunia asalmu?" Ternyata memang benar yang dipikirkannya kini hanyalah; 'kapan suasana hangat ini akan menghilang?'. Meskipun Lucy bukanlah tipe yang menerawang jauh sebelum bertindak, tapi saat-saat begini pasti akan terpikirkan.

"Ekh? U—Uhuuuk! Uhuuuk!" Ia tersendak ketika pertanyaan singkat itu mendarat di teliganya. "A-apha yang kau bilang tadi?"

"Ah—Tidak. Bukan sesuatu yang penting." Hardik Lucy tanpa pikir panjang—ia tidak mau mengubah suasana yang hangat ini menjadi canggung lagi, 'kan?

Natsu kembali melanjutkan makannya setelah meneguk segelas air penuh, ia sama sekali tak memusingkan tentang tingkah Lucy selagi makanan masih ada di hadapannya.

"Kau boleh ambil bagianku, kalau mau?"

"Heh—Boleh?"

Lucy mengganguk, "aku sedang diet." Natsu menerabas piring dengan bunyi tak karuan akibat gesekan garpu logam dengan piring kaca yang dibuatnya.

Paling tidak, dalam kurung waktu _pendek _ini Natsu akan melupakan sementara kehidupan terdahulunya dan... menemaninya untuk membuang rasa kesepian yang telah lama bertumpuk dalam hatinya. '_Ayolah, Lucy! Angkat wajahmu!_' Lucy bangkit dari posisi duduknya, merentangkan tangan ke atas, dan menguap lebar—waktu jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Pantas saja. "Hei, Natsu!"

"Hm?" Natsu menolehkan wajahnya—menonjolkan sudut bibir yang penuh sisa saus jamur itu. Disertai pula mulut yang tak berhenti melumat potongan daging _hamburg _juga garpunya.

"Kalau kau sudah ngantuk, tidur saja di sofa. Oke?"

"Hm~!"

"Kau bisa tersendak kalau makan dengan rakus begitu." Saran Lucy seraya melenggang masuk ke dalam kamar tidurnya. "Oh, ya... Jangan membakar apapun di kama—" Ucapannya tertunda sesaat melihat Natsu tengah menyemburkan api dari mulutnya untuk membakar daging di piringnya. "NATSSSSUUUUU!"

"Apa?"

"Sudah kubilang jangan berbuat macam-macam, 'kan?"

"Aku tidak berbuat macam-macam, hanya saja bagian sebelah sini kurang matang. Jadi kesemburkan api saja, memangnya tidak boleh?" Tangkisnya polos.

"Kau ini. Tentu saja _tidak boleh_!"

**365 Days  
****Chapter 1—The Good Beginnings?**

**Fin**

**[A/N] Hai, hai... Saya udah lama kaga mampir ke fandom ini lagi, ternyata malah tambah sepi euyy~ Ini gimana si? Kyahaha~ Gomen, saya mempublish—ataupun mengupdate fic super lelet /tawa laknat. Pinginnya bikin versi Gruvia juga, tapi saya memang lebih prefer ke NaLu ya jadilah saya buat fic ini dulu X3. Panjang ya? Maaf, kalau setidaknya monoton banged /bungkuk" sembah**

**Any Review for _rejected_ this fic?**

• **snowy**


End file.
